Burble Carb
Progression in Episode After the defeat in last episode, Jirard starts off strong as he heads back into Overdrive Ostrich's desert fortress. Going through the level with more confidence, X breaks down a wall that is concealed by blocks broken by Spin Wheel to reveal a capsule from Dr. Light. Giving X the new boots upgrade to allow X to dash in mid-air. After destroying a missile, X lands in the middle of the desert where Overdrive Ostrich is running around and initiates his battle with X. Round 1, a somewhat battered X puts up a good fight but proves unable to take down Ostrich in his first life against the Robot Master. Round 2, X was able to put up a better fight but once again, Overdrive Ostrich uses his amazing gazelle like dance moves to kick X in the face and lose his second life and kicking X from his stage with a Game Over. Not feeling defeated in the slightest, Jirard continues onward to Bubble Crab's stage to get some more parts, weapons and enjoy some sweet music. Seeing that there was a weird, fish like submarine robot going through the level as well as some electric jellyfish, X soldiered onward to Bubble Crab's lair which was located in an underwater cavern. Bubble Crab's lair was randomly filling with water and spouting energy claws from his shoulders and bubbles from his mouth as well as a bubble shield to attack X as well as ramming into him but with some patience he was defeated by being shredded by Wheel Gator's Spin Wheel attack. Thus gaining a funky new color scheme of Pink and Yellow as well as Bubble Crab's ability to shoot bubbles from his buster named Bubble Splash, X continued his quest to defeat the robot masters but not before doing a bit of exploration with his new upgrades on Wheel Gator's tank to get an upgraded X-Buster which allows for a purple charge shot for his regular buster and charge shots for all his weapons but failing to get the heart piece due to lack of Flame Stag's weapon. Returning to Bubble Crab's stage to utilize his new shield when charged Bubble Splash to get the heart tank which would be impossible otherwise to reach as well as a shiny new...possibly soggy, sub-tank. Journeying to Dr. Evil's Secret Volcano Lair...I mean! Flame Stag's evil volcano lair continuing his hunt for armor and taking down the Mavericks, X continues his quest onward but unfortunately gets cooked on his first life with hot magma. Riding the beetle at the beginning of the stage all the way up to find a (slight charred) new sub-tank and following a volcanic tube up using Spin Wheel to get a not flamed up, heart piece. Going through the stage with gas pockets and flaming squirrels, X finally arrives at the heart of the magma facility where Flame Stag shows off some of his muscles and proceeds to fight. Being a bit too cocky in Round 1, X goes down but comes back swinging in Round 2 using the Bubble Splash to cool down Flame Stag. Obtaining a fresh pair of new red armor and the Speed Burner weapon, X continued out of the fortress to apply some aloe to some burns. Returning once more to Overdrive Ostrich to regain his honor in his Re-Rematch and to obtain his heart piece from this stage. And after recovering from a motorcycle accident he went in to fight Ostrich. Not realizing he didn't have the Crystal Hunter yet, X continued to soldier on and defeat the bird with his own sweet dance moves and became dance champ of X2...supposedly. Gaining (along with that fake title) new purple and yellow armor along with the Sonic Slicer weapon, X moved on to enjoy Jirard's break from the game, til next time. Completion List *Obtained the Dash Boots from Overdrive Ostrich's Stage *Unfortunately lost to Overdrive Ostrich *Defeated Bubble Crab and obtained the Bubble Splash *Obtained the X-Buster upgrade from Wheel Gator's stage *Obtained the Sub-Tank and Heart Piece from Bubble Crab's stage *Obtained the Sub-Tank and Heart Piece from Flame Stag's stage *Defeated Flame Stag and obtained the Speed Burner *Obtained the Heart Piece in Overdrive Ostrich's level *Defeated Overdrive Ostrich and obtained the Sonic Slicer Facts from Jirard and Alex Jirard: *Jirard doesn't want to call his audience of the show something because he thinks it's uncool. *Swearing that the Bubble Crab remix is amazing and in this editor's opinion, why are you not listening to it yet? *Alex comments on Jirard's go to singing instrument sounds like a trumpet. *Jirard mentions that it would be nice if the weakness for the bosses were toned down a bit for certain bosses because it makes them too easy. *As told by a fan, the heart piece in Megaman X1 in Boomer Kuwanger's stage is obtainable without Kuwanger's weapon but must have Shotgun Ice and the Buster upgrade. *Using the ice sled to slide off and do a dash jump to get the heart piece. *Flame Stag uses the same pattern that Sigma from X1 has. Solidus Snake the President of the Unerted Sterts. Alex: *Overdrive Ostrich gets the distinction for using the background as part of his attack as he goes into the sand dunes to come and jump on X. *Overdrive Ostrich's weakness was changed in the remake of the GB Color of the game, instead of it being strong against Wire Sponge it is reversed. *In the manga, Overdrive Ostrich was driven to being into the Maverick ranks after seeing X destroy his former superior officer, Storm Eagle. He later stopped a missile launch after seeing X show that Storm Eagle lived on in him. *The reason X has his armor change in his games was due to RPG's being big in Japan at the time. *The developer of the game, Keiji Inafune, thinks of himself as one to not repeat himself thus the different armor and powers per game and to have Zero as the original hero of the X series. *There was plans for a fourth X-Hunter and that she was going to be female but decided not to and the original name for the group was, The Four Guardians. *Violen was supposed to have a second form but it was cut from the game. *Random insights on how Bubble Crab should have claws for hands and his eyes should be the stalks that are on his shoulders. *Alex hates the squirrels in this game and the crows in Castlevania. *Flame Stag's art shows him with flames are red and his fight his flame is blue. Same with his armor being black in the fight but blue in his artwork. He also lacks Sigma's mark on his forehead but on his chest instead. Alex makes weird faces for no reason. Category:Mega Man X2 Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE